


The Demon's Sinful Touch

by ShandiStrutter



Series: the StarChild Assassin series [5]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Body Dysphoria, Emotional Manipulation, First Meetings, Infidelity, Multi, set in 1986, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: While Ace is touring in Europe, Stanley encounters a dark, mysterious stranger who becomes very interested in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Assassin AU side story! The beginning of Stanley's journey to becoming StarChild~

Stanley hugged Ace tightly and kissed him. “I’m so happy for you, Acey! You’re going on your first tour out of the country!” Ace laughed, lifting his boyfriend off his feet and spinning him around. “I know this is fuckin’ crazy! You’re partly to thank for this, ya know. For believin’ in me..for being my muse. You got me through some tough shit. You’re amazing, my pretty Star~” Stanley’s cheeks turned bright red. “I love you, Acey. I want you to succeed~” Ace kissed him again and held him closer. “I love you too, baby..lemme show you how much~” Stanley giggled softly, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he carried him to their bed.

Ace was up and getting ready before sunrise. Once he was dressed he picked up his guitar case and leaned over to nuzzle his boyfriend’s cheek. “Hey baby..I’m leavin’. I’ll call ya when we get to London okay..? Love ya~” Stanley stirred and opened one eye. “..mmm..love you too..have a safe trip..” He lifted his head briefly so Ace could kiss him. “..go..rock ‘em, SpaceMan~” As happy as he was, the closing of the door echoed in his ears. The next few months were going to be hard as hell. 

* * *

It had only been a week. The apartment was so empty without Ace there. Stanley found himself actually grateful for his job. At least it kept him out of their place for long periods. As night fell he noticed someone in front of the Waldorf-Astoria attempting to hail a taxi. He shook his head as other taxis just drove right past. Oh well. More revenue for him. He pulled up in front of the hotel and waited for the potential customer to get in. “Appreciated..I’d been waiting there for 20 minutes.” Stanley shivered._ What a sexy voice._ “N-not a problem. Where do you wanna go?” 

“The Simmons building. 49 Manhattan Ave.”

Not a very long distance, but unfortunately they were smack dab in the middle of evening rush hour. “Um..I’m sorry but this is probably gonna take a while..” His passenger’s dark, piercing eyes focused directly on him as he adjusted his rear view mirror. “I’m aware. Believe me if I had any other option I would take it. Right now I’m afraid you’re my..shall I say..only hope. Money is no object. In fact I’ll even pay you extra for the inconvenience.” How could he say no to that? “Well alright then. I’m your driver, sir~” It was too dark in the back for him to notice his passenger’s smirk. 

Stanley maneuvered expertly through the traffic like he had done many times before, finally reaching the building in just under 2 hours. By New York standards that was nothing short of a miracle. “Here we are, sir~” he said, pulling up to the building. “Your driving was pretty impressive. I think I actually enjoyed that.” Amusement was evident in his passenger’s voice. “Step outside with me for a moment.” Stanley glanced back as the other man exited the car. _So mysterious._ His curiosity definitely had the better of him. He got out, studying his passenger closely while he took out his wallet. His eyes widened as he was handed a $100 bill. “For a job well done~” Stanley stared with a flushed face. _Damn he’s hot._ He was slightly taller, with long, dark hair, a nicely trimmed goatee and even darker eyes. He was sharply dressed. A black suit and shirt with a red tie under a long black leather coat. He had multiple silver rings on his fingers and two silver necklaces. One shaped like a skull and he couldn’t quite make out the other. A gargoyle maybe? “A-are you sure..? The fare was only around $15..” The man laughed, sending delightful shivers down his spine. “As I said before, money is no object. Take it. You’ve earned it.” He took a business card out of one of his inside coat pockets and handed it over. “Also..if you ever want a _meaningful_ job with pay that’s worth a damn, why don’t you give me a call?” 

“Wow..” Stanley stood there in slight bewilderment. Did all of that just happen? Was he just offered a job by a _very_ handsome stranger? He thought that only happened in movies. Evidently not because the card he held was very real. He looked at it closely. It was a simple black with a glossy finish, and raised flaming letters that spelled **DEMON**. The number was in plain red type on the back. He looked up at the building while he slipped the card into his pocket.

“I’ll be seeing you around, Mr. Demon~” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once in his life Stanley decides to take a life changing risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update for Gene's birthday! HAPPY 70th, DEMON!!

Stanley stared at the business card for the umpteenth time that day. For hours he’d been thinking about making that call but he just kept losing his nerve. It was that voice. Deep, sexy and_ incredibly _intimidating. Just thinking about it made him shiver. Reaching for the phone again, he nearly jumped out of his skin when it rang. “He doesn’t have my number does he? No, I’m just being paranoid!” He exhaled before picking up. “Hello?” 

_"Hey pretty Star it’s me!"_

“Acey! Where are you?”

_"We left Amsterdam yesterday and we’re in Paris now! It’s fuckin’ crazy here! We’re gonna go on soon but I just wanted to hear your voice, baby. I miss you~"_

“I miss you too. When are you coming home?” 

_"I couldn’t tell ya, baby. Depends on how many places we go and how many shows we do. Gotta be honest..I might be gone for the rest of the year."_

“Oh..” Stanley sighed. The unfortunate downside to dating a rockstar. Still he tried to stay positive. “Well..that’s good right? That means people want you!” 

_"Yeah that’s true..but I just don’t like bein’ away from you so long. I miss your lovin’, baby~ How ‘bout I call you later when I get to my hotel and we can have some fun~?"_

“I like the sound of that~ I can’t wait to hear from you~” 

_"Can’t wait to make you crazy~ Gotta go, baby! Call ya later! Love ya!"_

“Love you too, Acey~ Bye~”

He hung up feeling lighter. Hearing Ace’s voice always made him so happy. There wasn’t a better time than now to make that call. Turning the card over, he picked up the phone again and dialed. The line only rang once before it was picked up. _"_

_"Yes?"_

That voice again. The receiver began to slip from his shaky hand. “..ah..”

_"Is that you, Mr. Taxi Driver~?"_

“Y-yes..”

_"I’ve been expecting your call. You ready to escape that dead end job of yours?"_

This was it. Now or never. “Yes. Yes I am.” 

_"That’s what I like to hear~ I’ll be waiting for you."_

The line went dead. He stared at the phone before hanging it up. Definitely all business. Did that mean he wanted to see him right now? It wasn’t worth the risk to _not_ go. He got up to shower and change his clothes. He really wished he had something other than his taxi to drive but it wasn’t like he could afford to buy his own car. And he wasn’t going to beg Ace for the money. This seemed like the one chance he had to be more independent. He had to take it. 

* * *

He stared at the Simmons building as he pulled up to it. He gripped the steering wheel tightly when his hands started shaking again. “Stop acting like an idiot and just get in there, Eisen..” he said to himself. He took a few deep breaths before turning off the engine and getting out. Dammit he hoped he looked okay. When he went inside, Demon was standing there waiting in the lobby. Without a word he turned and headed towards the elevators, a clear signal for Stanley to follow. “You made the right decision.” he said as the doors closed. Stanley could feel those dark eyes of his burning holes into his back. “That..depends on what you’re offering..” 

“I think the_ real_ question is..what do _you_ desire~?” 

Stanley froze. That voice was mere inches away from his ear. His breath was coming out shorter and quicker. His heart was hammering in his chest. _What was this man trying to do to him?_ No! He had to stop thinking this way! He loved Ace! He was doing this so they could have a better life together! That was all! “I..just don’t want to have to depend on my boyfriend for what I need.” 

“Boyfriend, hm? What does he do?”

“He’s in a band. Frehley’s Comet.” 

“Ah yes..I know them. In Europe right now aren’t they?”

“That’s right.”

“You must be feeling so lonely~” 

No. He wasn’t going to take that bait. “That’s why I’m here. I need something to do. I need to stay occupied.” 

“Fair enough~” 

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Stanley relaxed his shoulders with a shaky sigh. Could that have taken _any_ longer? Demon’s office was at the end of the hall, and it was definitely bigger the it looked from the outside. What could actually be seen anyway. The large windows were all covered with black curtains. The only sources of light were small lamps mounted on the walls and a lamp on the desk. Stanley began to feel uneasy. “A bit dark in here isn’t it?” That voice came dangerously close to his ear again. “Are you afraid of the dark~?” He turned away. “I’m _afraid_ that I’m wasting my time here.” Demon laughed, which irritated him. He didn’t come here to be toyed with. “Look..I’m just going to go if you’re not serious about this.” He went to open the door but Demon pushed it closed again. “Oh, I _am_ serious..Mr. Stanley Eisen.” All the color drained from his face. “You..knew my name all along..?” 

“I did.”

“Do you know..everything about me..?”

“I do.” 

“Then why did you..?” 

“A test. To see if you would lie. And you didn’t. So congratulations. You passed~” 

Stanley pressed his back against the door, clearly distraught. “W-what do you want from me..? I don’t have anything worth your attention..” He shrank lower as Demon loomed over him. “Oh, you are very much mistaken. You just can’t see your own worth because you’ve been conditioned to think that way. But if you stay..and you accept what I have to offer you..I can make you into the person you’ve been longing to be~” 

“Can you..make me beautiful..?” 

Demon just grinned. “Come. Sit down so we can talk~” 

Back in Stanley and Ace’s apartment the phone was ringing, but nobody was there to answer it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon slowly begins to mold his newest prize.

“Show it to me.” 

“I don’t want to..” 

“How do you expect me to help you if you’re not open with me?” 

Stanley turned away and started shaking. Clearly this needed a gentler approach. “You can trust me. I need to see it so I can figure out what can be done.”

“Promise me..you won’t laugh..” 

“I won’t.”

“Say it!” 

“Alright. I promise I won’t laugh.” 

Letting out a shaky breath, Stanley lifted a trembling hand up to the right side of his face and pushed back his hair, revealing his horribly deformed ear. Demon only got the briefest of looks before he turned his head again and let his hair fall back into place. “There. I showed you. Now don’t ask again.” 

Demon sighed. “How did it happen?” 

"It’s a birth defect. I had to live with it..go to school with it..I can still hear them laughing..” He curled up in the chair and held his head. “Don’t make me go back there..I can’t…I can’t go back..!!” As he sobbed, he felt arms wrap themselves around him in an attempt to soothe him. “Shhh..you’re not there anymore.” Demon’s voice was gentle and comforting which surprised him. “You’re here with me..and this changes nothing.”

“It changes _everything!!_ It’s hideous.._I’m_ hideous!! Why can’t anyone understand this?!” 

Grabbing Stanley’s chin, Demon turned his head, looking directly into his eyes. “Because it’s just your mind lying to you. You only believe this because of the trauma you’ve suffered. That is only one small part of your lovely face..a part than can be repaired.” Stanley’s eyes widened. “R-repaired..? How..?” 

“Reconstructive surgery of course. If it can be done, I will find the doctor who can do it.”

“But..surgery is so expensive..I could never..”

“_I _can.”

“What? I can’t ask you to–”

“As I said before. If you choose to stay with me, I can make things happen for you. Things you never dreamed were possible.” He brushed his thumb over Stanley’s cheek. “All you have to do..is say yes.” Stanley shifted uncomfortably. “I’m _not_ prostituting myself for you. So get that out of your head right now.” Demon laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous! You think I would allow anyone else to touch you like that? Absolutely not. You’ll be all mine~” That didn’t make Stanley feel much better. Why did he have to be so vague about everything? “What _will_ I be doing for you exactly? Tell me everything..or no deal.” 

“I suppose I owe you that much. I’m a very important man, you see. I have to look my best and show my best anywhere I go to impress my clients. There’s no possible way they’d ignore me with you by my side~” Stanley looked at him incredulously. “You mean..you just want me to be your date for parties? That’s all?” 

“‘That’s all?’ Maybe you need some experience to persuade you. Go home. Dress up in your finest. I’ll pick you up at 8:00. Deal?” As skeptical as he still was. Stanley had a hard time ignoring his overwhelming curiosity. “A-alright..deal.” 

* * *

Walking up to his door Stanley could hear the phone ringing inside. Cursing, he quickly unlocked the door and rushed in, grabbing the phone before the other person hung up. Hopefully. “H-hello?” 

_“Heeeeeey that you, pretty Star~? It’s your SpaceMaaan~” _

Ace was clearly drunk which made him grimace. “Acey..are you alright? Where are you?” 

_“I’m fiiiiine! Me an’ the boys are just havin’ some fun in Berlin! Where ya been, baby? I’ve been tryin’ to call ya!” _

He gripped the receiver as guilt stabbed at his heart. “I..I’m sorry. Just been out on call a lot more than usual. You understand..”

_“Oh sure I do, baby~ Listen uh..I can go up to my room right now and we can have a little fun~ You wanna?”_

The guilt twisted deeper. “Oh, Acey..I’m sorry..I can’t. A..a friend of mine is taking me out tonight. I’ve been going stir crazy sitting here all alone.” 

_“You’re gonna duck out on your boyfriend for a night out? C’mon! I haven’t talked to ya in days! Y’know how hard it is bein’ the only one who can’t go out an’ fuck somebody? I need ya!” _

“I..I can’t, Ace. I really can’t. I have to get out of here for a while. Call me tomorrow okay?” 

_“Tomorrow’s a lot different for me than it is for you, baby. Who knows..I may not be in the mood by then.”_

There was a loud click as the line disconnected. Putting the receiver down, he grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, Acey..I really am sorry..” He took a few minutes to compose himself before getting up. He swore he’d make it up to Ace the next time he called..whenever that was. Right now he needed to get ready. 

* * *

After he’d showered Stanley was frantically searching through his closet when he realized he really had nothing fancy to wear. Panic began to set in as he looked at his clock. 7:00. He sat on his bed and began to rock back and forth. “Dammit..what do I do..? I don’t have time to go shopping.. Do I cancel..? No, I can’t do that..!” He got up and went through his clothes again, hoping that _something_ would stick out this time. A faint sparkle caught his attention. “What’s this..?” Taking the hanger off the rack to get a closer look he was instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia. His favorite pair of star studded leather pants. Ace loved them. He always said his ass could stop traffic when he wore them. The memory made him chuckle. He also remembered why he stopped wearing them. Towards the end of ‘85 he’d felt he’d gained too much weight to look good in them anymore. Ace had tried his hardest to convince him otherwise but his own body dysmorphia always won out. Ace wouldn’t let him throw them away so he shoved them into the back of his closet so he’d never have to look at them again. Now here they were. Should he even try? He was certain he’d gained even more weight since the time he’d stashed them away. The trouble was he didn’t have very many options left. He sighed and took the pants off the hanger. “What do I have to lose?” 

Pulling the pants on wasn’t at all as difficult as he expected it to be. Maybe..just maybe Demon was right about what his mind was making him believe. Now the true test: looking in the mirror. He stepped over to his full length and chanced a look. To his amazement they didn’t look at all as terrible as he’d imagined. In fact they looked..pretty damn good. He turned to get looks from all sides, all the while fighting back the urge to cry. “He was right..t-they were both right..” He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Snap out of it, Eisen. You don’t have time for this now. When Ace calls..you’ll give him the apology he deserves~” He went into his closet again the find the rest of his outfit: a low cut black tank top, his black leather waist corset, and his black star studded platform boots. By the time he was done dressing and fixing his hair it was 7:45. He smiled when he looked at his clock again. “Hm. I usually take an hour. I beat my personal record~” At 7:50 he grabbed his jacket, hugging it briefly before putting it on. Ace had given it to him for their 5 month anniversary. Every time he looked at the roses covering the sleeves it reminded him of Ace. He needed that comfort right now. Especially since he was going off into the unknown.

* * *

At precisely 8:00 a sleek black limo pulled up in front of the building. Stanley could already feel his heart racing. He’d only seen limos, he’d never actually been in one before. How fancy_ was_ this party they were going to? Demon stepped out to greet him..and damn was he looking _hot._ He wore a red button up shirt with a black tie, vest and slacks, black patent leather shoes, and a beautiful red leather overcoat. Stanley’s eyes went wide. He hoped he could afford a coat like that someday. Maybe in purple~ “Well look at you~” Demon said, looking him over with a smirk. “How delectable you look in all that tight leather~ Nobody will be able to take their eyes off you..I guarantee it~” Moving closer, the strong scent of Demon’s cologne filled his nose. “And you..you smell good..and you look even better~ That coat..mmm..” He leaned closer and inhaled deeply. “I love the smell of genuine leather~” Demon chuckled as he helped Stanley into his limo. “Well you never know..if you’re a good boy you may have one of your own sooner than you think~” After settling into his seat Stanley looked around. Of course the interior was entirely red..and incredibly comfortable. “So where are we going tonight anyway? You didn’t tell me in your office this afternoon and I’ve been going crazy over it!” Demon glanced up as he opened a bottle of champagne and filled two glasses, handing one over to Stanley. “One of my partners is throwing a business party tonight at his place. I’m going to be the guest of honor you might say. It’ll be a perfect opportunity to attract more clients for myself.”

“And..just what is it you do? You never told me that either.”

“I’m a…contractor of sorts. I’m afraid that’s all I can tell you. At least for now.” Stanley looked down at his glass as he drank from it. Whatever kind of ‘contractor’ he was it certainly had nothing to do with buildings. That he knew for sure. He looked out the window as they slowed down. The place they were pulling up to was gigantic! He’d never seen an actual mansion in person either. He could tell this going to be a night of fascinating firsts. When he turned back Demon’s face was only a breath away from his, making him blush instantly. “S-something..wrong..?” 

“Your face is missing something..and I think I know what it is~” Reaching into the console between the seats Demon pulled out a..tube of lipstick? Stanley stared at it in confusion. “W-what are you going to do with that..?” Holding Stanley’s face still he began to color his lips with the soft shade of red. “You have such a gorgeous, shapely mouth. It should be accentuated with a little color~” Once he was done, he leaned back to admire his work. “Perfect. Now you’re ready~” Stanley never considered wearing makeup before..but once he looked at himself in the mirror, he loved what he saw. He smiled at his reflection and fluffed out his curls. 

“I’m ready, Mr. Demon. Let me into your world~” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon gets the perfect opportunity to test Stanley further..

The moment they entered the foyer many eyes turned to them, which immediately made Stanley self-conscious. “Why..are they staring at us..?” Demon shook his head. “Us? Oh no. They’re staring at _you~_”

“I wish they wouldn’t..” 

“Why not? You’re the best looking one here. Let them envy you~” 

Stanley wasn’t certain if he could see it that way, but he’d have to force himself to try. There was no ducking out of this. While a servant took their coats an older man approached them. “You made it, Simmons!” he said, taking Demon’s hand and shaking it. “Now that you’re here we can get down to business!” Stanley recoiled a little when the man looked at him with a little too much interest for his liking. “And who might this be~?” Demon was quick to show off his ‘business smile’. “Did you think I wouldn’t come? This is an important night after all~” He wrapped an arm around Stanley’s waist and held him close. “This is Stanley Eisen. He’s going to be working for me soon. Stanley, this is one of my partners Bill Aucoin.” 

“It’s nice to..meet..you..” Stanley trailed off when Bill took his hand and kissed it. “The pleasure is mine~ This is why we leave finding the attractive ones to you, Simmons. You always come through for us~” What the hell was he talking about? Stanley looked at Demon confused, who just responded with a shrug. Well, that doesn’t help. And it certainly doesn’t help him not rule out the possibility that he was lied to about the prostitution thing. The regrets of agreeing to this were starting to pile up. Bill led them to the dining hall where the majority of people were gathered. Stanley held onto Demon’s arm tightly so they wouldn’t get separated. He wasn’t a fan of crowded rooms. All too quickly he could feel himself becoming overwhelmed. He excused himself to go out to the balcony for some air and much needed space. He leaned against the railing, taking a few deep breaths to collect himself.

“Bit of a sardine can in there innit?” 

Stanley jumped. He didn’t realize someone else was right next to him! Then again he was too busy having a panic attack to notice anything. Firm hands steadied him by taking hold of his shoulders. “Easy. Can’t have ya takin’ a tumble. Long way down.” He turned to express his gratitude, only to blush instead. This man looked _good._ Dressed all in black leather with wild, spiky bright blond hair. And that accent~ “Thank you~ I..I hope I don’t sound weird but..I like your accent. Are you British?” 

“S’right. Believe me it’s not weird. I get that a lot.” 

“I’ve actually never met a British person before. I feel kinda lucky that you’re my first~ I’m Stanley.” 

“Pleasure~ Name’s Billy. Who’re ya here with?” 

“Do you know Demon?” 

“Oh that guy. Yeah I hear about him..but not in glowin’ terms.” 

“W-what do you mean..?” 

“Ole bastard Bill’s been schemin’ to give ‘im the ax. S’all he’s been talkin’ about for weeks. Matter of fact I’m s’posed to do the job.” Stanley backed away with wide eyes. “Y-you’re an assassin..?” Billy smirked. “Quick one aren’tcha? It’d just break my heart to slit such a pretty lil’ throat..so I’m warnin’ ya as a favor. I suggest gettin’ out while the gettin’s good.” Stanley could barely process what he just heard! He wanted so much to believe it was a joke, but the sinister look in those dark blue eyes was definitely no joke. Panic quickly set in again. “P-please don’t.. I..I don’t know what that man has told you but he’s wrong! It’s all lies!” Billy just laughed while he lit a cigarette. “How d’you know, luv? You barely know ‘im. You’re a pretty naive little flower~ How ‘bout findin’ someone less dirty to help ya bloom?” The next words out of Stanley’s mouth were said out of desperation more than actual rational thought. “I bet _you_ can help~” 

“Me? I’m flattered, Sweetheart…but I’m gettin’ paid a lot of money for this job.” 

“Whatever Aucoin is paying you he’ll double it.”

“Yeah? How can you be sure?” 

“I’ll talk to him myself. Just..give me a chance..please..?” Billy stared at him while taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out of his nose. “Mm..you’re lucky I’m weak for big puppy dog eyes. Go on then. Have a talk with your Demon. I’ll be waitin’.” Heaving a relieved sigh he kissed Billy’s cheek and ran back inside. 

* * *

Stanley frantically weaved through the crowd looking for any sign of Demon. When he finally found him he was sitting at the bar. Right next to Bill. He went up to them slowly and tapped Demon on the shoulder, who turned to him and smiled. “Oh, there you are! Come and meet some of Bill’s associates. I’ve told them all about you~” He faked a smile and waved. “I’m sorry to intrude on introductions, Demon but I really need to speak with you. _Right now._” Narrowing his eyes, Demon got up from his chair and let Stanley lead him away. “What’s going on? Is there a problem?” 

“H-how well do you know Mr. Aucoin?” 

“We’ve been partners for over 10 years. Have you heard something?”

“More than that. He’s been plotting against you for some time. I met the man he hired to kill you tonight.” 

“You saw his face? Why didn’t he kill you?” 

“I..told him you’d pay him double to call off his hit. And he..said he liked my eyes~ Will you meet with him?” Demon clearly looked amused. “Hah. Alright then. Let’s see what this assassin has to say~” 

* * *

Out on the balcony Billy put out his latest cigarette and tossed it away. Upon Stanley’s return with Demon he nodded to them. “If it isn’t the man himself~ Didn’t think you’d actually come back with ‘im. Good on ya~” Demon laughed. “He actually hired the infamous Billy Idol to eliminate me? I suppose I should feel flattered~” Billy shrugged. “You should be thankin’ Sweetheart here, Simmons.” He pulled Stanley close to him and grabbed his ass. “You’d be dead right now if he didn’t plead for your piddly lil’ life~” Scowling, Demon crossed his arms. “He told me what he offered you on my behalf. Will you accept it?” 

Sure I will..on one condition~” 

“_What_ condition?” 

“You lemme have Sweetheart for a night. Maybe two~” He turned and brushed his lips against Stanley’s neck. “A small sacrifice worth your life innit~?” Stanley’s mind raced. Should he even consider doing this? The choices were extremely limited. If he didn’t there was no doubt that somebody would die that night. He couldn’t possibly live with that on his conscience. Not that willfully cheating on his boyfriend was any better. He’d have to live with that instead. “Don’t be stressin’ y’self, Sweetheart~” Billy said, interrupting his thoughts. “I keep my promises. You come with me..nothin’ happens to him~” Demon frowned. “Stanley..if you–”

“No. I’ll do it.” 

The gears in Demon’s mind were already starting to turn. “Keep in contact with me, Idol. I have a plan that just might be beneficial to all of us. For now I think it’s best that I disappear. If Aucoin thinks he can betray me without me finding out he’s sorely mistaken.” He stroked Stanley’s hair affectionately. “I want you to be brave for me, my lovely little Starlight. This is just the nature of our business. It’ll become second nature to you in time. There are no emotions involved unless you bring them in. Can you remember that?” Easier said than done. “Y-yes..I can remember.” Billy hugged his waist and led him off the balcony. “There’s nothin’ to be afraid of..I’m not gonna hurtcha~ I may be a killer but I’m not a bastard~” Stanley just nodded slowly. “I just..want everything to be okay..” 

“Trust me, luv. When you’re with me, nothin’ else is gonna matter~” 

As Billy kissed him he forced one thought to dominate his mind. 

It’s only part of the job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon strikes.

Billy was quick to notice Stanley starting to stiffen as he climbed onto him. “I think y’need to relax a little, Sweetheart. Want a drink~?” He reached out to stroke Stanley’s hair but he recoiled. 

_Not that side. Not that side._

“C’mon, luv..you an’ I were just gettin’ to know each other _real_ well~ Not havin’ regrets now are ya?” Stanley sighed. “Listen, Billy..I know I said I would spend the night with you but please understand. I have a boyfriend..and I love him. I can’t just…” Billy hushed him by pressing a finger to his lips. “So y’don’t wanna go all the way. I get that. Can I at least have the privilege of seein’ you naked~?” Stanley chewed on his lip for a few moments before getting up from the bed and undressing, dropping his clothes onto a nearby chair. Even with his back turned he could feel Billy’s stare, making his face heat up. He couldn’t turn around. He couldn’t look into those eyes leering at him with such desire. He only wanted Ace to look at him that way. “You’re right beautiful, you are~” Billy purred in his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling lips on his neck and hands groping him. Despite the gentleness he still couldn’t keep himself from shaking. He tried to imagine it was Ace that he was with. Ace marking his neck and shoulder with bruises. Ace touching his most intimate places. He lost himself in that vision and started to moan. As long as he kept Ace in his mind, everything else didn’t matter. 

Later that evening they were woken up by the phone ringing. Cursing under his breath, Billy reached over and answered it. “What do y’want?” 

_“Hello, Idol. Am I interrupting something?” _

“Yeah, my sleep.” 

_“Sorry. Is Stanley there?” _

“Yeah. Y’woke him up too.” 

_“I know it’s late but I need to meet with you. This can’t wait. I’m coming to your place. I’ll be there in 15.”_

“How d’you know where I–? Never mind..stupid question. Yeah fine..we’ll be waitin.’“ After he hung up he looked over at Stanley. “Get y’self dressed, Sweetheart. We’re havin’ company~” 

“Demon?” 

“Bingo.” 

Stanley got up and dressed himself. While he attempted to get the tangles out of his hair with his fingers there was a knock at the door. Billy opened it to let Demon inside. “Welcome to my humble abode, Simmons. What’s so goddamn important that couldn’t wait ‘til morning?” Demon just set a briefcase on the coffee table. “First of all..your payment. Second of all..” he looked over at Stanley. “You’re going to take him to Bill.” Stanley and Billy both stared at him. “I’m doin’ what now?” 

“I know him. He’d want to take what belongs to me as spoils of victory. He’s so predictable it’s pathetic.” He handed Stanley a garment bag. “A gift~. I know it’s not leather but trust me when I say you’ll love it~” When Stanley opened it he covered his mouth. Inside was a pair of black leather pants with sparkling purple stars along the legs and a lavish black satin jacket, its collar and sleeves lined with purple feathers. “Demon, it’s perfect..!” He took the jacket off its hanger right away and tried it on. It was so comfortable and smelled wonderful~ “Look at you..it’s gorgeous on you just as I knew it would be~” Demon ran his fingers through Stanley’s curls as he admired him. “Looking like this..anyone would worship you~” With his cheeks flushing furiously Stanley turned away. “P-please stop..I don’t think I can take all this flattery~” Billy whistled. “You call it flattery..I call it truth~ Lemme be the first of your subjects, Sweetheart~” Demon smirked. “Then as a subject, you won’t mind playing chauffeur~ Go freshen yourself up, Starlight. I have a very important job for you~” After a shower and changing into his new clothes Stanley stepped out of the bathroom slowly, blushing again under Billy and Demon’s heavy stares. “I have one last gift for you, Starlight.” Demon said, handing him a tube of lipstick. “It’s special..your favorite color~ Put it on and let it do the work for you~” Billy picked up his jacket and pulled it on. “Guess we’re goin’ now. I’m assumin’ Sweetheart’s got your number so he’ll call ya when the job’s done.” Stanley stared at himself in the mirror. Purple lipstick looked..strange on him..but he didn’t hate it. “O-okay..I’m ready. Let’s go.” Demon pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Idol will take you home..and I’ll see you in the morning~” With that they went their separate ways.

* * *

Billy flipped off the cameras when he pulled his motorcycle up to the mansion gates. “Lemme in already! The old man’s expectin’ me!” A few tedious minutes later the gate finally opened. He felt Stanley’s arms tighten around his waist. “I’m not gonna any funny shit happen, but I’m gonna have to get a little rough with ya so just play along.” Stanley only made a small noise of acknowledgment. He was scared out of his mind, hoping to any deities above that he could pull this off. Pulling up to the stairs leading to the door he turned his engine off, grabbing Stanley by the arm and pulling him off the seat. “C’mon then, Sweetheart..we’ve got an appointment to keep~” Stanley tried his best to make his struggling look genuine. “Let..go of me..!!” Billy dragged him inside and down the hall to Bill’s office. “Hey old man! Got a nice lil’ present for ya!” A very irritated Bill opened the office door. “Will you keep your damn voice down? It’s 3 am! What kind of–?” His attitude completely turned around when he spotted Stanley. “Ohhh..I see~ Bring him in~ I assume you took care of the matter we discussed.” Billy scoffed. “If I didn’t then I wouldn’t be here would I? Wasn’t a fuckin’ cakewalk either so you owe me, old man. I got you a nice little bonus here~” Stanley ‘tried’ again to pull his arm free. “Fuck both of you!! I’m not some damn prize for the alpha male!!” Bill laughed. “My oh my..such a feisty one~ I can see why Simmons chose you~ But he’s gone..and you belong to me now~” He handed Billy a large envelope filled with money. “Your payment..just as promised. Now..go have yourself a drink and give us some time alone, will you? I’ll have another assignment for you later.” 

“Why? Why did you do this? How could you murder him?! I thought you were partners!!” Stanley was shaking with ‘anger’ as he glared at Bill. The older man scoffed. “Is that what he told you we were? The Demon has quite a silver tongue doesn’t he? He seemed to be forgetting that he wouldn’t be half the man he was without me. Nobody would take ‘Eugene Klein’ seriously. I gave him influence! Power! A new name! He thought he could run _my_ business better than me when **I** taught him the business!! I’m sure he realizes his mistake now~” Stanley stared at him with wide eyes. This man was fucking _crazy._ He had to get away from him. “Look at you..he’s been prettying you up hasn’t he? Buying you expensive things..charming you with sweet words. He was a professional. Part of me will miss him. A very small part. I’ll be taking over for you where he left off.” He gently stroked Stanley’s cheek. “As long as you’re good for me, you’ll be treated well. You’ll be paid _very_ well. I’ll see to it that you have everything you could ever want. How about it, lovely~?” Stanley wanted nothing more than to just spit in the bastard’s face. ‘Keep your composure, Eisen..’ he said to himself. ‘Demon is counting on you!’ He put on his best charming smile and nodded. “I suppose I don’t have a choice. I’m desperate. I need the money. As long as you pay me what I’m due then you can have me.”

“‘Have you’, hm? Funny you should put it that way~” Stanley willed himself to not violently pull himself away in disgust when Bill kissed him. “I own you now. You’re never leaving my sight again. You’ll be living here from now on..staying with me in my room~ You’ll be protected. You’ll accompany me wherever I go. You..uh..what..was I saying..?” Stanley blinked. Bill suddenly looked disoriented. He moved slower and started stumbling. Holding his head, he doubled over in pain. “You…you little bitch…what have you…done to me..?!” He fell onto the floor and began seizing uncontrollably. Stanley backed away towards the door. What the hell was happening?! The door then opened, and an arm reached in to pull him out. “Time for a quick exit!” Billy said, pulling him towards the front door. Everything else after that was a blur. By the time he’d regained control of his senses again he was back in his apartment, laying on the couch with Billy standing over him. “Rise an’ shine, Sweetheart~ Y’got a call to make.” He sat up and rubbed his head. Oh, right. He’d forgotten about that. After taking a few more minutes to collect himself he picked up the phone, dialing Demon’s number perfectly. He’d pretty much committed it to memory.

_“Yes?”_

“I-it’s Stanley.”

_“Starlight! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”_

“No I…I think..he’s dead..” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transformation is finally complete.

Stanley was still shaking from what had happened. He couldn’t believe he just witnessed a man die in front of his eyes. He’d never get that vision out of his mind. Billy sat beside him and held him close. “Don’t be sad about it, Sweetheart. He was a lyin’, cheatin’ arsehole. We’re all better off without him.” A knock at the door stopped Stanley from replying. He made a bee line for the door and opened it, relieved to see Demon on the other side. “I’m so glad you’re here!” he said, throwing his arms around Demon’s neck. “It was so awful..h-he died..and I–”

“And you did wonderfully..my Lovely Poison~”

“Poison..? What're you–”

“The lipstick. I told you it was special~” 

Stanley looked at him horrified. “Then I..I killed him..!!” 

“And by doing so you’ve set us all free~” 

“What does it matter…I’m a murderer..!!” Demon was having none of that. He gently held Stanley’s face and wiped away his tears. “No..you’re an assassin. You’re _my_ assassin. And now I’m going to give you what I promised you. I’ll take care of everything. Nobody will be able to trace anything back to any of us. I’m going to take good care of you~” While he held Stanley tightly he nodded to Billy. “You’re perfectly welcome to stay on in my employ if you like.” Billy chuckled while he lit a cigarette. “Can’t deny that you get results, Simmons. I’ll keep your number handy~” He kissed Stanley’s cheek as he walked out the door. “Be seein’ ya. Ta-ta~” 

* * *

The following week Stanley was in the hospital waiting to have his surgery. As he was being prepared to be anesthetized, Demon stood beside his bed, holding his hand tightly. “Everything is about to change for you, Starlight. Are you ready?” Stanley shook his head. “I’m a wreck actually..but it’s not like I can back out now. Before I go under..will you do something for me?” 

“What is it, Starlight~?”

“Tell me your real name.” 

“I owe you that much don’t I? It’s rather dull, honestly. It was Eugene Klein but I had it changed for business purposes. I’m Gene now. Gene Simmons.” 

“Hello, Gene…I like your name~” 

“You’ll like yours too when this is over~” 

“Thank…you..” A few moments later he was completely unconscious and taken away. And the Demon went to work. 

* * *

Stanley spent the next couple of months recovering in a luxury hotel suite at the Waldorf-Astoria. There Demon would visit him daily and see to all of his needs. He was attentive. Sweet and caring. Stanley had to admit it made him feel special. Feel loved. With the Demon by his side time seemed to pass by like nothing. It was an unusually stormy night when it was finally time for the bandages to come off. When the last one was unraveled Stanley stared at his reflection. The face that stared back at him was nothing at all like the one he used to know. It was different. Better. _Gorgeous._ Best of all, he had two ears now. Two _normal_ ears. “Gene..I..” He couldn’t finish. He was too overwhelmed with happiness. He got up and hugged Demon tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. “As long as you’re happy, Starlight..that’s all that matters~” He nodded. “I am..I can’t thank you enough. I feel like I owe you my life now. I’ll do anything for you..anything..I swear to you..” Demon grinned. “That’s what I like to hear~ I brought everything you’ll need to begin your new life. Starting with your name.”

“My name?” 

“That’s right. You’re not Stanley Eisen anymore. He’s gone. You’re Paul Stanley now. And here’s your ID to prove it~” Paul Stanley. That was the name printed next to his new face. He felt so strange all of a sudden. As well as concerned. How would Ace react to all of this? Should he even tell him? His expression made Demon frown. “What’s wrong?” He put the card down and sighed. “I’m just..wondering if I should tell Ace..” 

“Why should it matter what he thinks?” 

“Because he’s my boyfriend!” 

“A boyfriend who left you all alone.” 

“He’s touring!” 

“And when was the last time you heard from him?” 

He remembered their last phone call ending in disaster, and it made him shudder. “I..I haven’t been at home..he could’ve called while I was gone!” Demon shook his head. “I’ve been keeping watch over your apartment in your absence. That phone hasn’t rung once.” Paul felt his heart sink. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t be! “I need to go home. Take me home.” Despite his strong objections Demon drove Paul back to his apartment. He couldn’t understand why his Starlight insisted on holding on to such dead weight. Paul kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. “I’ll call you later.”

“Yes. You do that.” 

Paul waited. He waited and he hoped. He stared at the phone in hopes that it would ring. It never did. One day turned into two. Then three. Before he knew it an entire week had passed. Nothing. With tears in his eyes he picked up the phone and dialed. The line was picked up right away.

_“Is that you, Starlight?”_

“Yes..”

_“He never called did he?”_

“No. You were right. You were right all along. I didn’t want to believe it. I thought..” 

_“Forget about him. **I** can be there for you. Do you want me there?” _

“Yes…yes please..” 

_“I’ll be right over.”_

A short time later there was a knock at the door and Paul immediately went to answer it. He was pulled into the Demon’s loving embrace and kissed deeply. Then he was picked up and carried to his bedroom. 

“Remember, Starlight..I’m the only one who _really_ loves you~ I can give you what you truly desire~” 

“I promise you, Gene..I’ll never forget again~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! More side stories to come! Wanna talk KISS? Come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!


End file.
